a link between byakuya and toshirou?
by Angel Kuchiki
Summary: the title says it all. not a yaoi.  hint. has to do with a girl with a relationship with the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

a link between hitsuguya and byakuya?

by angel

i do not own bleach, if i did it wouldnt nearly be so good.

* * *

><p><strong>in karakura<strong>

Kuro-hime was a semingley typical high school student. At 16 she was extremly physically fit and was often labled as a goth. She always wore the black winter uniform jacket and the black uniform skirt rather than the gray one. Unlike most high schoolers she wasn't very social, nor did she have many freinds. In fact, in school she didn't have any freinds. Her pale, ghostly white skin and unusual silvery blond hair (her hair is only that color when she's been using her bankai, normally its black) made most people avoid her almost completly. Because of this, not many knew that her eye color changed periodically, usually to match her mood. Outside of school she rarely ever wore a skirt, prefering instead to wear black jeans, like her twin sister. kuro-hime's nickname was angel.

Kuro-hime lived with her Uncle along with her mom, Rangiku, her older brother Grimmjow and her twin sister, hanayu. hanayu had longish black hair that looked blue in the light, with pale white skin and a deep jade green eye color, she looked like the only normal one of the group. Grimmjow had teal colored hair which stuck out in all directions. He looked like he perpetually suffered from bed-head. He was also pale skinned like his sisters, but his eyes were teal, like his hair. Their mom had strawberry blond hair and pale skin, but with light brown eyes. When the four of them walked down the street, people would stare at them because they looked so different from the average Japanese.

One day on her way to her Uncle Urahara's a stranger approached her and said, "Hey, baby. Would you like a ride?" It was an older student from her school. He was well known for being an abusive perv.

"No, I would not 'like a ride'," she said coldly, adding air quotations around "like a ride".

"Oh, come now, sweet heart, don't be like that," he said. Kuro-hime just sighed and said, "I would suggest that you leave me alone," before she walked away calmly.

When she got home she was careful to not make any noise as she shut the old fashioned wooden screen door. She took off her shoes and went to the kitchen to prepare food for herself and her uncle's customers. Uncle Urahara ran a restaurant and candy store in the front of his shop. It was friday, so she had to work in the shop after school. She disliked working in the restaurant part of his shop because of the short, black maid uniform that her perverted uncle made her wear. A lot of the customers were kind of dirty old men, and they liked to stare at her in the uniform, too.

She had to smile all the time and no matter what her mood was she had to make sure the customers were happy. She sighed, putting on the uniform and tying the pure, white sash. She then put on the uniform shoes. She ate her meal quickly so she could hurry to wait on the tables.

She had already been serving the customers surrounded by the familiar heady scent of food for about half an hour, when she heard the bell jingle signaling there were more customers. She called out, "Yoruichi- san! Could you please come help us? We need more hands."

"Of course Kuro-hime-san. I'll help you and hanayu-chan anytime you need it," a female voice answered from another room. "Arigato" Kuro-hime and hanayu said in unison.

Then, bowing to the new customers, she said in her soft, sweet voice, "Please wait a moment while I find you a table." Standing from her bow, she realised that the new customers were some of her college freinds. It was Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Totsuki, and orihime, all of whom had recently gone off to college. Kuro-hime smiled and said "I think there's a table in the corner." Their chorus of "ok" was almost instantanias.

"So what would you like to order?"Kuro-hime asked.

"I would like some ramen" Rukia aswered.

"So would I" said Renji.

"I would like some sweet red bean paste" said Totsuki.

"Oh, and some orange juice" said Rukia.

"Im good, I don't need anything" said Ichigo.

"i already ate, thanks" orihime said, smiling.

"Allright, i'll be right back" saidKuro-hime.

When Kuro-hime came back with their order renji asked her, " hey angel, i have a friend i would like you to meet. i also know someone i would like your sister to meet. What would be a good time?"

"Oh, um any time during the weekend I guess" Kuro-hime aswered. "yeah, same here" hanayu said happily.

"Ok, thats good since they have the weekend off. Oh, by the way their names are Byakuya and Hisagi" Renji said.

"Allright, then its a date" Orihime said, appearing sudenly.

"Um, Orihime please don't do that" Kuro-hime said softly.

"Do what" Orihime asked inocently.

"Appear suddenly" Kuro-hime aswered softly.

hanayu sighed before saying "jeez, your only this quite at work and school. whats up with that?"

Then, their world came crashing down. A masked gunman ran in and opened fire using a short, black pistol.

He killed two people and wounded several others. The two he so mercillecly killed were Kuro-hime, and hanayu.

* * *

><p><strong>a few days later, in the cemetary<strong>

Every one went to their funerals. It was raining that day. Every one wore black and cried. Ichigo kept asking me if I was ok. I kept telling him that i was fine. He kept saying " Are you sure Rukia?" It was really starting to bother me.

later that day, after everyone else left, Ichigo came up to me and started to say something but i cut him off viciosly, saying "I dont want to hear your pitying words Ichigo" at first he seemed taken aback by the venom in my voice, then his eyes softened and he said "I know Rukia, i was going to say that we will not give up until we've searched ALL of rukongai."

rukia blinked, surprised. "what do you mean we? i thought it was just our small group? if everyone in the group searched, then sooner or later theyed get in trouble." rukia asked, confused. "i got permission from old man yamamoto to have the captains help us." ichigo answered.

* * *

><p><strong>later, in soul society<strong>

"all right, they have pale white skin, black hair, and one has teal eyes, unless she's mad, then they change color, the other one, hanayu, has jade green eyes. neither of them should be very far from each other, back in the world of the living they were almost impossible to seperate." ichigo said. "and whatever you do, dont make either of them mad. angel will kill you if you do so." renji added. rukia noticed byakuya's eyes widened, before he shook his head, as if dismissing something. she wrote it off as him thinking about something unrelated to the search.

hisagi, renji, and byakuya were in one group, with ichigo, ikaku, and yumichika in the second group. the third group had rukia, toshiro, and rangiku in it, while the fourth had kenpachi and yachiro, beacause they were just looking for someone to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>somewhere in rukongai<strong>

angel had cleared out a relatively large cave and had made it comfortable for hanayu's unconcouse form. hanayu had passed out shortly after she had arived, and just before angel had found her. they had somehow managed to lose their zonpaktous in the murder that had claimed their lives, or rather, their zonpaktous were hiding something from them. angel sighed, wondering what to do, after a while she used her riatsu to make it so she would know where hanayu was if she moved from this spot. she then left to go find food, she was starving.

* * *

><p><strong>at a tea house in the shopping district of rukongai<strong>

every one had gathered for lunch at the popular shinigami's tea house. toshirou was iritated with rongiku and had just gotten up to head outside when a figure came in, wearing a black cloak with the hood up, the figure looked like what one would expect a death god to look like. the figure spoke in a calm, slightly feminin voice. "i need someone who's good at kido." the figure seemed to be a female and this caused several perverted shinigami to try and get her to be with them, however she said something unexpected. "if you can beat me without releasing your zonpaktou, then i will be with you." toshirou frowned, the voice sounded familiar. his eyes sudenly widened, before going back to normal as he walked up to the figure. "lower your hood in the presence of your supiriours." he said, calmly. "no. your not in charge of me...nii-samma." the last part was wispered, so only he could hear.

byakuya stood, there was only one person he knew who would turn down an order like that. "so you actually found your way back, angel...or do you prefer i call you by your real name?" he asked, calmly. although he was not calm inside, not even close. he was worried that he was wrong, that she wouldnt remember him.

she smirked, before saying "you know, you havent even checked to see if i have a sword on me. how negligent is that?" toshirou smirked. "you havent changed at all have you?" he asked. "i have. iv gotten stronger, faster, and i came looking for someone to help my twin. it seems you've forgotten about her." angel answered, smirking.

everyone's eyes widened, who was this person? this girl who knew such cold and antisocial people. then her words registered. rukia steped forward and said "what do you mean help your twin?" rukia was curious about this girl...wait. they'ed said **angel**. "wait, it cant be that your the same angel that we've been looking for can it?" rukia asked, shocked. she had no idea where she could even get a cloak, let alone a black one.

"my twin hasnt woken up yet." angel answered rukia somberly. hisagi frowned. "what do you mean? how long has she been out?" he asked, moving towards angel with the intention of figuring out the mistery. "several days...she's been out since we got here." angel answered. "will you show me where she is?" hisagi asked, a frown on his face. "sure, but ill have to take your zonpaktou while your near her. to prevent any attemps at her life. no offence, its just a precautionary messure." angel said. "its fine." hisagi said, handing over his zonpaktou.


	2. Chapter 2

**in the mouth of the cave a few minutes later**

hisagi examined the, admittedly pretty, girl lieing on the matt of grass and cloth and other things to make padding. "may i get closer?" he asked, looking questionanlingly at Yuki. "sure." she replide. Yuki watched closely as hisagi used kido to heal any injuries on hanayu's body. hisagi blinked, realizing that hanayu's comatose state was from Yuki's lack of a sword...wait, that didnt make sense. "are you supposed to have a zonpaktou?" he asked, frowning. Yuki blinked, surprised. "yes, actually. we somehow managed to lose ours when we were murdered." Yuki replied, causing hisagi to look up, startled. "you were murdered?" he asked, horrorfied that she remembered that moment of her life. "yeah, we were shot to death. and iv been through worse." she replied, frowning in thought. "hey, what does having a zonpaktou have to do with her not wake..." Yukis eyes glazed over mid-sentance as she was pulled into her inner-world.

**Yuki's inner-world**

_"finally!"_ a voice said to her right. it was one of her hollows twins, shiro-ookami. "what do you mean?" she asked, confused. _**"we've been trying to talk to you since you got to rukongi, it finally took all of us working to gether to get you here." **_her inner-hollow, kuroi-ketsueki, said. she was surprised, he rarely ever talked. "so why was i brought here anyway?" Yuki asked. "you need to retrive your sister's zonpaktou before its too late and she looses her ability to use one." kuroi-ketsueki replied.

Yuki paled, looking around at the wintery landscape that lead to the beach as the pale moon shone in her inner-world, what would happen if hanayu lost her's? "how do i get it back?" Yuki asked, determination shining brightly in her vibrantly greenish blue eyes. _**"you must learn to trust others, and you must remember what happened last time you were here. you must remember who you two are, who your family is. your brother will not be able to help you with this matter." **_kuroi said, with an air of calmness that worried her. "wait, you mean the fact that we're hitsuguya's?" Yuki asked, frowning._** "no. it is conected to that, but thats not it. when you remember who your family is, you'll remember why your sister is in her curent state." **_kuroi answered, just before sending her back to the out side world.

**back in the cave**

hisagi noticed Yuki come back to reality just as he finished bandaging some of her minor injuries. Yuki felt something touching her arm and flinched. "what the hell do you think your doing?" she spat angrily, she did NOT like people touching her. hisagi blinked, he hadnt been expecting such a violent reaction from her. "sorry, i was just bandageing your arms so they wouldnt get infected." he answered, starting to wonder if it wouldnt have been better if he'd woken her up first. Yuki noticed the moonlight shining on the floor of the cave. her eyes held a sadness that was so enormus that hisagi didnt think it was possible for anyone to feel that much sadness. "we should get some sleep, before we pass out from exaughstion" Yuki said, just before the two fell asleep on oposite sides of the cave.

**in the morning, still in the cave**

hisagi woke up to find himself in a cave. it took him a few minutes to remember why he was there, once he did however, he noticed that Yuki wasn't there. Yuki walked in at the exact moment that he realised she wasn't there, effectivly spooking him. She still had the bandages on and it became apparent that she hadn't changed them since last night, as they were hanging a little loose. "The two of us are going to need an alibi for being in the seiretei and im going to need to train to try and regain my zonpaktou. So ill need a squad to be in." Yuki said with an erie calmness, as though simply stating that she would like some tea, rather than telling him she planned to use him to be in seiretei illigally. It unnerved him but he had to agree with her.


	3. an

please forgive my long absence I have been going through a long rough patch in my life for awhile now and it is just starting to get better for me. Again, please forgive me. -crying rivers of anime tears for making readers have to wait-


End file.
